Television viewers have been watching television programs for more than fifty years. In the beginning, a small number of programs were broadcast over the airwaves, and users selected among those channels. Over time, more television viewers have come to receive their television programs from a satellite network or cable network. In addition to standard programming, satellite and cable networks offer premium channels, pay-per-view programs, and a host of interactive programs. Interactive programs are made possible by a set top box that receives the broadcast signal and also has access to the Internet. Set top boxes may also transmit viewer information back to the television provider, giving the provider more information about what programs people are watching.
Television viewers also access the Internet using computers or other devices. Using the Internet, a user can search for information, shop for clothes, books, electronic equipment, medical supplies, etc., watch videos on YouTube, connect with friends and family on social networking sites, play online games, and engage in lots of other activities.
Without active input from individual household members, the link between television viewing and web browsing is generally at the household level. For example, it can be determined that the household at 123 Main St. watched particular television programs and viewed certain web pages, but the television programs and web pages were not necessarily viewed by the same household member.
Correlating television viewing activity or web activity with an individual household member typically involves a log in/log out mechanism. With a log in/log out system each household member has a unique member ID, and each household member has to log in every time he/she begins watching television or accessing the Internet. The same household member may also have to remember to log out when the session is over. This places a burden on the household members, and there is no guarantee that the household members adhere to the process.